


Swift violets

by Lalalando



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalando/pseuds/Lalalando
Summary: A series of one-shots, completely unrelated and ranging from experimental to angst, to hurt/comfort.Rated for swearing in any chapter where Legend makes an appearance, and underage gambling in chapter 2.
Comments: 68
Kudos: 281





	1. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind drifts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to our stupid, hot, Australian Christmas, which a lot of Aussies spend at the beach. 
> 
> I wanted to try writing something with no dialogue.

Wind looks up at the huge bonfire their resident pyromaniac has built on the sands of Lurelin Beach. It's huge, and if he leans back the smoke goes up and up into the dark sky until it fades away and he can't see it anymore.

His back is warm, leaning up against Warriors’ legs, a fleecy blanket, given to him by Time when the chill started to take over their impromptu campsite, is wrapped around his middle, his bare toes buried in the soft, white sand.

Four, always the first to get cold besides Warriors, comes to join them.

He snuggles in to share the blanket wordlessly, relaxed and content after dinner. Near enough to the fire to be warm, far enough away that the light from the flames don't stop them seeing the pinpricks of light in the black, cloudless sky above them. The smithy leans into his side and Wind feels himself drift.

Eyes closed and dozing, the voices of his friends wash over him.

Warriors deep laugh rumbles suddenly in his chest, making Wind open his eyes blearily for a moment.

He sees Legend and Hyrule sitting close together, the Veteran listening quietly with a small smile, head on his hand and shoulders relaxed for once as the Traveller explains something to him with wild arm movements and animated facial expressions.

Twilight is telling ghost stories, but from Wild’s face and the soft rumbling coming from Warriors behind him, the stories aren't as scary as the rancher hoped.

Sky is whittling a new spoon for their cook, half of his attention on his task and, from the wry smile, the other half listening to Twilight.

Time, sitting next to him, holds a cup in his hands, taking periodic sips as if it contains something warm. He appears to be in a world of his own, staring into the dancing flames, his face content and relaxed.

Four leans closer, his head coming down to rest on Wind’s shoulder and the Pirate lets his eyes drift closed again.

Another rumbling laugh behind him and Wind feels his lips twitch up, drifting further now, on the cusp of sleep. The ebb and flow of the voices around him get his imagination flowing, weaving themselves into images and colours and impressions that turned into stories in his mind.

Almost, but not quite dreams.

He sighs and feels a hand run through his hair, an encouragement, warm and amused to sleep. He opens his eyes slightly again, to see that Four has already drifted off, leaning into Wind’s side, his own back also against Warriors who is supporting them - the Captain's back against a log.

The Smithy looks young and content, his face peaceful and Wind smiles. 

He gives a slight shiver when a stubborn gust of wind blows through, he shifts slightly when Warriors leans over to tug the blanket down so it covers him more fully, another tug and Four is covered as well.

With a content sigh he relaxes and finally lets himself drift off completely. The soft sounds of his friends wash over him for hours as they chat and laugh. Until he finally half-rouses when he feels Sky lift him from Warriors, Time is on the other side picking up Four.

He feels the Skyloftian place him gently onto his bedroll which he crawls into, still very much asleep,

Sky tucks him in the rest of the way with a puff of a laugh and a soft hand cards through his hair. He half-hears a whispered goodnight.

Without waking fully, Wind rolls onto his side and sighs, fully relaxing once again as the lapping waves give him dreams of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddaya think? 
> 
> It was surprisingly difficult even though it's short, the self-imposed 'no dialogue' rule made it tricky.


	2. Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend thinks he's the best at dice. Gremlin Hyrule disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding this one today because the first one is so... odd...? Hopefully the two together will to give you an idea of how different the chapters will be. 
> 
> I hope this chapter makes sense.

‘Right.’ Legend began with a rather malicious smile, expertly shaking a pair of dice in a wooden cup while Warriors, Hyrule, Four and Wild watched. ‘So the rules are easy. I roll the dice in this cup and place it down on the mat, you place your bets about whether they add up to odd or even then I lift it up and we check.’ He swirled the dice. ‘Questions?’ 

The others exchanged looks and shrugged at each other and the Veteran’s smile tweaked up further on one side.

‘Ok.’ He flicked the cup so that the dice flew into the air before catching them in the cup again, he shook them in earnest for a moment before slamming the cup down on the cloth mat he’d laid over the stump they were using as a table.

Legend cracked his knuckles, crooked grin in place and eyes glinting. ‘Place your bets.’ He invited.

Warriors began to suspect his rupee pouch was suddenly about to become much lighter. 

‘Evens?’ He guessed, placing several rupees on the stump. Legend’s smirk increased and Warrior’s eyes widened. ‘I meant odds!’ He said in a rush.

‘Evens.’ Four said with a shrug, placing his own bet.

‘Odds.’ Wild mumbled. Picking a rupee at random out of his pouch and laying a silver one on the table.

Legend’s eye lit up at the sight.

‘E-evens.’ Hyrule stated.

‘Hmmm… I’ll go evens too.’ Legend said with a smirk.

He lifted the cup. A two and a four.

‘Six. Evens it is.’ He gave a grin and raked the rupees towards himself and then, with some quick maths, divided the spoils among the winners.

‘Ok.’ With a flick of his wrist, Legend tossed the dice back into the cup. ‘Round two.’ He swirled the dice and then placed the cup. The dice clacking together as they settled inside.

Silence for a moment before Four grabbed a purple rupee from his pouch. ‘Evens.’ He said flatly, eyes glinting a strange blue-purple.

‘Evens.’ Wild said, placing down another random handful of rupees.

‘Odds.’ Warrior muttered.

‘Odds…’ Hyrule managed.

‘Evens.’ Legend grinned, eyes glinting.

He removed the cup with a flourish and frowned at the results. A one and a two.

‘… odds…’ He said slowly as if surprised by the result.

He shrugged one shoulder and flicked his hair, sharing the rupees among the winners. ‘Next round.’

Four stood and moved back a step. ‘That was the last of my disposable rupees. I’ll… just watch for now.’ He sat with his back against a log and pulled one knee up to his chest.

Intelligent eyes, now more purple than blue flicked over the group in interest. He settled back with a small smile on his face.

He placed the cup over the dice and swirled his wrist, somehow managing to pick up the dice with centrifugal force they clattered around in the wooden cup for several moments before he again slammed the cup down.

Wild grabbed another handful of rupees and placed them on the log. ‘Evens.’

‘You know you don’t have to bet so much right?’ Four asked curiously. Wild shrugged and smiled and the Smithy rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Warriors rubbed his hands together. ‘I _know_ it’s odds I can feel it, here!’ He placed a hand high on his stomach.

‘In your… liver?’ Hyrule asked curiously

‘Yep.’ Warriors grinned back.

Hyrule shrugged. ‘Can’t argue with that.’ He agreed. ‘Odds.’

Legend smirked. ‘Evens.’

They all placed their money and Legend lifted the cup. Legend’s smile fell and confusion flashed across his face. ‘…odds.’ His eyes flashed at the faces around the group, he paused when they fell on Four, who was watching Hyrule in something close to amusement.

He nodded in contemplation and shook the dice in the cup slowly.

This time without pre-amble he slammed the cup down.

Looking confused Warriors shook his head. ‘I’m out.’ He moved back to sit with Four who grinned at him.

‘Evens.’ Wild laughed, placing his bet, apparently not worried at all that he’d already lost a small fortune.

‘Odds.’ Hyrule said, biting his lip and looking unsure.

Legend’s frown deepened. ‘Odds.’ He placed his own bet and lifted the cup. He inspected the dice for a moment, one three and a two.

‘Odds.’ He fixed a sudden stern glare on Hyrule who blinked back innocently. ‘How are you doing that?’

‘What?’

Four snickered unexpectedly and then turned it into a cough. Warriors looked at him, bemused.

‘You haven’t lost a single, fucking, round, Roolie! Are you doing this on purpose?’

Hyrule gasped, and placed a hand over his heart. ‘No. No, it’s beginner’s luck!’ He protested looking the epitome of scandalised betrayal.

Legend’s glare faded and he shook the cup holding the dice again, he nodded looking unsure. He placed it down this time, eyes never leaving Hyrule who watched the cup innocently.

‘Odds.’ Wild grinned, placing his money down and looking as if he didn’t care at all what the result was.

Four laughed.

‘Evens.’ Hyrule responded cheerfully.

‘Odds.’ Legend said, as if to himself and lifted the cup. A three and a five.

‘Urgh, how are you _fucking_ _doing_ this?’

Hyrule looked back, eyes watering slightly at the accusation and Legend looked conflicted. ’I give up! I’m out of rupees anyway, I’m going to go and… urgh I’m leaving!’ With that, a red faced Veteran stomped away, hands balled into fists at his side and muttering as he left.

Wild pushed his rupees towards Hyrule. ‘What was his problem?’ he laughed.

‘How _did_ you do that?’ Four asked softly, looking amused. ‘You were doing it somehow…’

Hyrule’s innocent expression fell with a laugh and he gave a sly grin that had the others staring at the mild-mannered young man in astonishment.

‘You _were_ playing him?!’ Warriors sounded stuck somewhere between horrified and proud.

Hyrule wiggled his fingers barely perceptibly and the dice visibly twitched.

Four nodded in approval. ‘Very subtle.’ He praised.

Wild threw his head back and laughed.

Hyrule briefly looked annoyed. ‘I used to play Odds and Evens all the time in my Hyrule. Legend just assumed I hadn’t played it before.’ He laughed. ‘I’ll slip some of the rupees back into his pack later.’

Four laughed and patted him in the arm. ‘Don’t do that. Legend was absolutely trying to cheat, he’s just not as good at it!’

‘Sorry I took all your rupees, Wild.’ Hyrule grinned, he attempted to hand some back, but the Champion shook his head with an easy smile.

‘I’ve got more than I can spend. You earned it!’

Warriors and Four exchanged surprised and amused glances when rather than protesting his ill-gotten win, Hyrule simply shrugged and shoved the rupees into his pouch with a smile.

Wild patted his friend on the back. ‘I’m so proud of you.’ He said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hyrule. I love Legend. I love Four. I love Wild. I love Wars. I lov-


	3. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four has a secret, but it's not the one you think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This strange idea came to me while I was trying to figure out something for a different chapter. 
> 
> Did you know I'm taking uni this semester? Because no one at my uni does. 
> 
> I'm in week 2 and I'm already a week behind. I should probably do some actual course work today...

Four had been roped into stirring.

While Wild was the only one in the group who had any real ability in the kitchen, the others were able to help in smaller ways. They were all often asked to help with chopping, as they all had decent knife skills.

Legend was sometimes asked to use his impeccable control with the fire or ice rod to rapidly heat or cool some element of a dish if Wild was feeling like concocting something particularly fancy. And Twilight was especially good at grinding herbs into dust.

But, it was usually Four and Time who were given stirring duty. They were the more patient members of the group and were happy to stir for as long as Wild needed. A characteristic the young Champion very much appreciated when trying to, almost singlehandedly, cook three square meals a day for nine young men.

So, Four was standing, one hand on his hip, the other stirring a giant pot with a long wooden spoon waiting for the mixture to slowly come to a boil.

He was in a world of his own, positioned at the stove while Wild rapidly chopped apples next to him, throwing them into a baking dish while the others sat at Wild’s kitchen table behind them, chatting softly.

Wild put down the knife and grabbed the baking dish, now filled with chopped apples, berries and honey – ready for the oven. He gasped in dismay when he turned, the corner of his sleeve catching the tip of the knife that was resting on the chopping board, pushing it off the counter and towards the floor.

‘Ah!’ The cook exclaimed in dismay, jumping back to protect his bare feet. The porcelain lid on the dish he held clattered in his hands.

Almost faster than the eye could see, Four’s hand instinctively darted down and caught the knife neatly by the handle only inches from the rough wood of Wild’s kitchen floor.

The young man straightened slowly and placed the knife gently back on the bench with a quiet clearing of his throat.

He continued stirring the pot he’d been put in charge of, hoping that no one other than Wild saw him. Small bubbles were rising to the surface of the concoction now, it should only be another minute or two before it began to boil.

The heavy silence that followed made him screw up his face.

Damn.

‘HOW DID YOU DO THAT?’ Wind was beside himself.

Four sighed and turned his head, still stirring. All of them were staring at him in astonishment. It seemed that his sudden movement and Wild’s soft yell had caught all of their attention.

‘I didn’t want the tip of the knife to get bent when it hit the floor.’ He said with a smile. ‘Then I’d have to fix it and it weakens the blade if you have to temper such fine metal too often.’

Wind sputtered, unable to find the words he wanted to ask. He waved his hands, turning wide eyes to the others for help.

Four laughed and took pity on the young sailor. ‘When I was younger, my grandad taught me how to juggle. It’s very important for a smith to have excellent hand-eye coordination because of the heat and molten metal, so he made it into a game. We started with cuckoo eggs, but…’

He shrugged one shoulder unable to completely hide a smirk. ‘Living in a smithy... there are a lot of knives lying around...’

A long moment of silence followed that unexpected statement, only broken when Twilight gasped in dismay as what the shortest had implied sank in.

‘…your grandfather taught you to juggle _knives_?’ Sky burst out, horrified.

Four snorted, very amused.

‘No! Of course not! But I was learning how to juggle and I was learning to be a smith and the knives were just… there…’ he shrugged.

Wild nodded sagely. ‘I _completely_ understand.’

‘Of course _you_ do, you crazy bastard!’ Legend exclaimed. ‘But Four is the … sensible one!’

The pot he was stirring began to boil and Four wordlessly removed it from the heat. He spun around, arms crossed and leaned against the kitchen counter top, watching them in amusement.

‘Can you show us?’ Hyrule asked shyly.

Four smiled in a way that made Time distinctly uncomfortable. He, Warriors and Twilight exchanged alarmed glances.

‘Of course.’ The Smithy answered, he turned to Wild’s workbench and grabbed three knives of varying sizes. Testing their balance by throwing each one up in the air by the handle and catching it in turn.

‘Four…’ Time began.

The Smithy turned to look at the older man, and began juggling the three razor sharp knives he held in earnest. Face curious and polite while the knives _danced_ in his hands.

‘Yes, Time?’ He asked in his normal, serene, tone.

‘Woah…’ Wind breathed.

‘ _Yessss_.’ Wild whispered.

Four’s eyes glittered in dark amusement.

‘Nevermind.’ The eldest hero said quickly. Not wanting to distract him.

Four smiled, he threw one knife higher than the others, letting it fall below his waist before reaching down to catch it.

He threw one faster than the other, adding an extra spin so that the glinting metal of the blade looked like it was falling towards his hands.

But the Smithy always managed to catch the blades neatly with a confidence and certainty that he only usually showed either in battle, or in the forge.

With a loud ‘bing’! that made Hyrule jump, the oven timer went off.

Four expertly caught the three knives and then placed them back on the bench, he grabbed an oven mitt from next to his pot and handed it to Wild who took it wordlessly, something like Hero worship shining in his eyes.

There was a profound silence as the Champion bent to take the fish pie he’d made out of the oven, the top of the pastry burnished a perfect, golden brown.

‘Well... _shit_ , Smithy.’ Legend muttered, looking impressed.

Another beat of silence.

‘Well, that’s good to know, I guess. Maybe it will... come in...handy?’ Warriors mumbled doubtfully into the silence with an eyebrow raised in thought. ‘Anyone else got skills they want to share with the group?’

‘I speak Zora.’ Wild admitted. ‘Oh, and I can knit!’

Sky laughed. ‘I can fit 26 chickaloo nuts in my mouth.’

‘I can throw a playing card through a cucumber.’ Legend announced proudly.

Time rolled his eye at Four who smiled slightly in return.

The skills the others mentioned started getting weirder and weirder as the group egged each other on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiots, the lot of them. <3


	4. Ghost stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight isn't very good at telling ghost stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to think that each of the boys has something that they're truly, horrendously, TERRIBLE at. 
> 
> I also love to think that the rest of the group shows absolutely no mercy when that thing appears.

‘And then… from underneath the soil, the fingers broke through!’ Twilight finished with a growl, wiggling his fingers at the others in a spooky way.

There was a beat of baffled silence before Wind started snickering.

‘…wait…what?’ Wild asked blankly.

Twilight blinked and lowered his hands. ‘It came out from under the ground.’ He clarified. ‘After being… buried…?’

‘But… wasn’t he… lost at sea?’ Hyrule asked, bewildered.

‘Wait…’ Twi looked at the group of faces around him, he looked uncertain. ‘Was he?’

The snickering became chuckles.

‘What the _fuck_ , Rancher?’ Legend hooted.

Twilight blushed and let his hands fall into his lap. ‘It wasn’t _that_ bad.’ He defended.

‘Oh, it really was.’ Sky muttered, amused.

Wild was still looking mystified. ‘Wait…but… _what_?’ he asked slowly, obviously trying to put the convoluted story together. ‘No... I don’t think I…’

It was the Champion’s first experience hearing one of Twilight’s infamous ghost stories and he wasn’t sure he’d completely grasped what had just happened.

‘…is it… me?’ He asked helplessly.

The laughter around him intensified.

‘It’s not you.’ Warriors laughed. ‘It’s _him_.’ He gestured at Twilight. ‘Our friend Twi can’t keep track of a story to save his life. They always end like this.’

Wild nodded slowly. ‘I thought I must’ve fallen asleep for a bit when it jumped from the manor house, to a jungle and then to the ship in the middle of the ocean.’ He admitted.

Hyrule snorted, choking on his water. A grinning Four patted him on the back.

‘What did you think of it?’ The Smithy asked curiously

‘It was… very…’ The corners of Wild’s lips twitched up, eyes shooting to his mentor. ‘ _long_...’

Twilight put his head in his hands

‘I was trying to weave mystery into it.’ He mumbled, voice muffled. ‘Lots of descriptions…it makes it scarier.’

‘Oh yes… descriptions.’ Legend began with a grin. ‘I especially remember you describing that one character. How did you put it?’ He tapped his chin with a long finger as if thinking, the ruby encrusted gold ring that encircled it glinted dangerously in the fire-light.

‘Oh, right…‘His eyes were the dark brown of a prime meat stew, but more pretentious?’ Wickedly amused eyes locked onto the embarrassed Twilight. ‘What the fuck does that _mean_?’

‘Or the name of the guard?’ Four put in suddenly, eyes huge and bright. ‘You looked as surprised as the rest of us when _Guard Guardson_ came out of your mouth _._ ’

Hyrule gave a helpless little wheeze and curled into a ball on the ground, laughing so hard he’d stopped making sound, shaking with silent laughter.

‘M-my favourite part…’ Warriors had to pause, face bright red as he tried to speak through his laughter. He raised his voice so that Twilight could hear his critique above the sounds of the others laughing.

‘W-was when you completely forgot you’d killed the main character and then the next minute he was having breakfast. And...’

Legend began to howl with laughter, tears streaming down his face and Wind fell backwards off the log he was sitting on, legs still up on the wood, his back in the long grass, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Caught up in the mood, Wild’s confused chuckles turned into full-blown laughter and Twilight shot him a look of betrayal.

Again, Warriors had to pause for breath. ‘And when we _reminded_ you he was dead… y-you just changed his breakfast to _blood on toast_ and he was suddenly a _zombie_!’

Sky’s cackling laugh went up an octave and he keeled over onto the ground next to Hyrule.

‘Well, it was certainly terrifying.’ Time rumbled with an _almost_ straight face. ‘Not for the reasons you were hoping for though, Pup.’

There was a beat of astonished silence before the whole group began to roar with laughter.

‘E-even, T-ttime!’ Hyrule wheezed out weakly.

‘I…’ Four gasped for breath. ‘I love your stories _so much,_ Twi!’

‘I’m _so_ glad.’ Twilight said flatly arms crossed against his chest as the others cried with laughter around him.

He couldn’t quite hide his twitching lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tried?


	5. Allergy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky has a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wouldn't leave me alone. I don't have any experience with allergies, so please take this with a grain of salt...
> 
> This is still bonding and food, but just didn't belong in Wild Rice because of the shift in tone. 
> 
> Not my strongest chapter, but I needed to post it, I might rewrite the unpolished parts later. But for now, I hope you like it!

‘So. I was thinking.’ Wild began, sitting down to join the others with a plate of breakfast in his hand. ‘Seeing as how we’re taking a break, I might try and make something extra special today?’

Everyone looked up in interest and he hid his smile by taking a bite of toast.

‘Like what?’ Wind asked, chewing his poached eggs on toasted bread with an excited gleam in his eyes.

Wild shrugged one shoulder, eyes on his breakfast.

‘In Four’s era, I was speaking to a baker and he told me how to make something called an acorn cake. I have a lot of them in my slate, but never had any recipe for them, so didn’t know how to use them. I thought I’d try it and see if we get any health benefits from it.’

Four gasped, his delighted eyes flashing red momentarily.

‘I _love_ acorn cake.’ He gushed with almost childish enthusiasm. 'It's practically our national dish!'

The normally well-mannered young man seemed to forget that his mouth was full of eggs when he spoke and he froze when a decent sized crumb of half-chewed toast fell out of his mouth and onto the forest floor in front of him.

A surprised silence followed his uncharacteristic lack of decorum, Warriors snickered and Four’s eyes flashed green, he blushed, swallowing with difficulty. Subtly moving his boot to grind the offending crumb into the dirt.

Wild laughed. ‘Well, even if no one else is interested, I’ll make it just for you.’ He promised.

Four smiled, still blushing, and nodded but Twilight cleared his throat.

‘Hang on now, Cub. No one said they weren’t _interested_.’ He hedged. ‘I’m sure we’d all like to try it?’

He looked around at the rest of the group and they all nodded, hiding their enthusiasm at trying a new kind of cake with varying levels of success.

Four and Wild exchanged smiles.

‘Ok, I’ll get started after breakfast.’

O o O o O

As promised, all morning Wild experimented with his recipe. He ground the acorns to flour, used some eggs, honey, butter, water and salt to bind them and even dry roasted several chickaloo nuts, chopping them finely enough to add texture, but not large enough to mess with the crumb of his cake.

‘Goddess’ Hyrule muttered, under his breath, from where he, Sky, Four and Legend were playing cards. ‘That smells amazing. Like, even better than normal…is it just me?’

Four shook his head, ‘It smells just like the bakeries at home do in Autumn.’ He confided. ‘I don’t think we say this often enough, but Wild’s skills are incredible. How can he make acorn cake in a forest with a cooking pot?’

‘Anything with nuts _and_ honey is going to be a winner in my books.’ Legend mumbled, distracted, he placed a card down on the pile in front of them. His eyes shot over towards where Wild was working on their treat and subconsciously licked his lips.

‘I’ve only had chickaloo nuts before, so I'm not much of a judge.’ Sky admitted. ‘Skyloft doesn’t really have trees that grow nuts on them.’ He smiled softly. ‘But it really _does_ smell good.’

Four sighed, eyes back on the game in front of them. ‘Not long now…’ He breathed, clearly trying to distract himself. ‘Acorn cake is best when it’s still a bit warm, and he already covered the pot to start it baking…’

O o O o O

As predicted, lunch was just winding down when Wild presented the first, perfect, slice of acorn cake to Four.

‘Does it taste anything like the ones from your Hyrule?’ He asked, looking strangely nervous.

Four smiled and reached for the fork he was being offered, he pressed it into the cake, watching as it crumbled just slightly. A warm aroma of honey and roasted acorns drifting up to him, the faint smell of spices following close behind.

‘Well, it certainly smells the same.’ He laughed. He put the forkful of cake into his mouth and his eyes fell closed in a long blink, sighing happily through his nose.

He flashed the relieved cook a thumbs up.

Wild grinned and began to hand more slices around to the curious group. He sat with his own plate and took a healthy bite.

‘Mmm…’ he breathed.

‘Sweet Hylia. This is fucking _glorious_.’ Legend mumbled, forking another bite of cake into his mouth, eyes half-closed.

Sky held the plate up to his face and inhaled deeply, smelling the caramelised honey and nuts. A sudden, unexpected, light-headedness washed over him and he frowned, shaking his head slightly. When he stopped the feeling had gone and he mentally shrugged, assuming it was nothing.

He took his fork and carefully cut a small bite of cake, placing it in his mouth. It was _delicious_ , the honey had an almost burned flavour that went perfectly with the salt and roasted nuts.

Instantly he could see why this recipe was so popular in Four’s Hyrule.

He had just swallowed the first bite and was reaching for a second when a feeling of panic, of wrongness, began to spread throughout his body. He coughed, and suddenly couldn’t draw in a deep breath.

He let out a slow breath, and closed his eyes forcing air into his lungs.

Still trying not to make a scene. He put a hand on his chest, trying to relieve the pressure in his lungs, trying desperately to figure out _why_ breathing was becoming harder. He looked down at his arm to see his skin was much paler than normal, red, angry looking spots crawling up his arm.

He blinked, let out a wheeze and then coughed again. His vision began to sharpen in the way he knew meant that his body was entering the fight or flight. Adrenaline kicking in as his body started to panic.

‘S-sky?’ He looked up to see Wild looking at him in concern. ‘Are you… ok?’

The Chosen Hero did not have the breath to answer, but simply nodded, hand still on his chest, trying to ease the pressure inside.

He coughed again and suddenly couldn’t draw in a breath at all. He wheezed, sucked in a small amount of oxygen and let it out in a sharp gasp.

‘ _Fuck_.’ He heard Legend say, before hearing several people move closer to him.

‘Sky?’ Something warm and firm settled at his back relieving the muscles in his core and making breathing slightly easier, he lifted his head to see Hyrule and Wild crouching in front of him, the colours and contrast looked too bright, making the two look unreal, as if they were part of a dream.

He could see the others, hovering uncertainly behind them, hazy, his eyes couldn’t lock on to them.

Hyrule moved into his line of vision. ‘Can you speak?’

Sky tried to take a deep enough breath to answer, finally realising how much trouble he was in when he couldn’t. He wheezed, heart rate shooting up and shook his head, hard, eyes clenched shut.

‘You’re having an allergic reaction.’ Wild said softly, the look in his eyes showing just how desperately he was trying to keep himself together for Sky’s sake. ‘I’ve seen this once before. You need to try and take a sip of red potion.’

Hyrule held out the bottle and Sky reached out a hand to try and grab it, his vision doubling at the lack of oxygen in his blood and shaking hand missing the bottle completely. The Traveller gently grabbed his hand, held it comfortingly and simply held the bottle up to Sky’s lips himself.

‘Here’ He said softly. ‘Just a sip.’

Sky took a small gulp and coughed, almost all of the liquid coming back out of his mouth, throat too swollen to swallow.

He choked in panic, the edges of his vision dimming from the lack of oxygen. He put his hands up to his throat and Wild, gently but firmly, reached up to hold them back, while Hyrule held out the bottle again.

He felt a huge surge of relief when he managed to suck in one, full breath before his throat closed up again.

‘Good.’ Hyrule soothed. ‘You managed a little, just try again. You’re ok. This is going to work, we just have to be patient.’

Sky’s relief increased at the quiet confidence in his friend’s tone and he took another, smaller sip of potion. Managing to swallow it before he leaned forward with a wheeze. He felt his throat begin to loosen, gasped in a shallow breath, and then another.

‘One more.’ Hyrule whispered. ‘Come on, try a larger mouthful.’

Sky nodded and Wild released his hands, rubbing small circles on his upper arm, the warm and firm thing against his back shifted slightly and Sky realised with a jolt that Legend was sitting back-to-back with him, using his own body to hold him upright and making it easier to breathe.

He felt a sudden rush of affection for all of them, knowing that he was in safe hands and they seemed to know what they were doing. He calmed down slightly, managed to breathe easier now that the potion was working its way into his system, soothing the inflamed tissue.

He gulped down a mouthful of potion, swallowing and then taking another before his throat could close up again. The tingling in his arms and legs began to subside. He realised that his whole body was shaking, that he was soaked in sweat. He sucked in a deep breath, and then another, choking slightly at the sudden influx of oxygen. His chest hitched.

‘There you go’ Wild said softly. ‘Good.’

‘Just one more mouthful.’ Hyrule coaxed.

Sky nodded and tipped his head back, eyes closed, letting Hyrule pour the potion into his mouth.

He swallowed and then allowed himself to simply breathe for several long moments. The residual shaking in his limbs beginning to fade as Wild, Legend and Hyrule sat silently with him. The Champion still rubbing his arms. He looked up to see the others looking at him in a mixture of horrified and relieved. Wind looked close to tears, hugging Warriors close. Time looked younger than he had ever seen him, a look of uncharacteristic helplessness on his face that had Sky wanting to give the older man a comforting hug.

‘That…’ He coughed and sucked in another breath before trying again. ‘That was _horrible_. What happened?’

‘An allergic reaction.’ Wild said softly.

‘Allergic?’ Sky mumbled, confused.

‘You’re allergic to acorns.’ Legend answered from behind him.

‘...I am?’ Sky breathed, absolutely bewildered.

Wild nodded and Sky realised with surprise how shaky and pale the Champion was. As scary as the experience was for him, it must have been a different kind of horrifying for Wild to watch his friend struggle to breathe after eating something he'd made.

‘ _Very_ allergic’ Wild confirmed, averting his eyes.

‘How do you feel?’ Hyrule asked.

Sky paused, relishing the act of breathing deeply and thought about the question. He ached all over, his vision was only just beginning to return to normal and from a quick, cursory glance at the skin of his arms, he was still covered in red blotches. But above all he was…

‘Tired.’ He answered honestly. ‘Just… really tired. I think I’m ok otherwise.’

Wild nodded as if he’d expected that answer and stood, gesturing behind him.

Four and Twilight had unrolled his bed roll and restoked the fire.

Although they teased him for being sleepy, Sky never went to sleep before the first watch began. Now, it was still daylight, only just early afternoon, but the sight of his bed, the thought of being allowed to curl up and just _sleep_ after the experience he just had was exactly what he needed.

Without complaint, he allowed the others to help him stand and crawl into it. He felt someone remove his shoes and sail cloth and then watched through half hooded eyes as the folded material was set in his line of sight, closely followed by the Master Sword.

He reached out one hand to gently reach for the material, saw Warriors enter his line of vision and move them just slightly closer, so he could reach without stretching his arm.

He was absolutely exhausted.

He let his eyes drift closed, enjoying the feeling of simply being able to breathe. And rolled onto his side. With a low sigh he allowed himself to fade out.

O o o o o

‘Holy _Fuck_.’ Legend breathed, watching Sky with an unreadable expression. The Veteran looking a little shaky himself, ran a hand down his face.

The others nodded silently.

‘I… didn’t know anyone was allergic to anything.’ Wild mumbled softly, he was wringing his hands together, eyes on the sleeping Sky and guilt rolling off him in waves.

‘You can’t blame yourself for this, Cub.’ Time said softly. ‘Even Sky didn’t know.’

Wild bit his lip and nodded uncertainly. He took a deep, shuddering, breath. ‘I’m getting rid of all of the acorns in my slate.’ He vowed in a shaky mumble. ‘I’ve only ever used them in potions before this, but it’s not worth the risk. I’ll never cook with them again.’

He took another breath and let it out slowly, turned apologetic eyes to Four. ‘I’m so sorry.’ He whispered.

Four shook is head. He stepped forwards, and, despite being one of the more reserved members of the group, and the only one who rarely initiated contact of any kind, pulled Wild into a gentle hug.

‘You have _nothing_ to be sorry for.’ He whispered.

Wild let himself melt into the hug, needing the comfort more than he realised.

He turned contrite eyes on the sleeping Sky.

He didn’t want to say anything yet in case he wasn’t able to, but he had seen Four’s enthusiasm for a taste of home, how much everyone had liked it.

He was going to try and recreate the cake with chickaloo nuts and spices instead of acorns, so _everyone_ , including Sky, could enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should see my search history right now. Acorn cakes are apparently real and they seemed to have the same ingredients that Wild would have access to except olive oil, so I'm assuming he's using butter. (You guys... why am I like this?)
> 
> I'm on tumblr! If you want to get in touch, that's the place to do it! I haven't posted my stories on there yet, but probably will at some point. It's pretty basic for now, but I'm following some amazing people if you're looking for more LU content. https://ultralinkyland.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm working on a stupid number of fics right now, all of them, every one, is unfinished, but they're all roughly the same stage of being unfinished if that makes sense? I think the next few months might be very productive if I can get that flash of insight/inspiration I need to finish them!
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who has left comments and kudos. They give me so much creative energy! Sometimes a note someone leaves gives me the shove or idea I need to finish another fic, so please don't hold back if you have a comment!
> 
> Sorry for the long note!  
> Lala <3


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are exhausted and find themselves at the ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an hour until Christmas day here in Aussie-land, so I wanted to post something as a present to everyone to say thank you so much for your support this year. 
> 
> I've had a terrible case of hating absolutely everything I've written over the past week or so, but I hope you like the vibes this is trying to portray. 
> 
> I wanted to put out something warm and comforting, because I think we could all use it right now.
> 
> Happy holidays everyone! <3

The boys were _exhausted_.

The attacks and ambushes by the black-blooded monsters had increased dramatically and the group had been fighting non-stop for weeks, finding little time to find a safe place to sleep in between ambushes, it had been almost a week since they had managed to snatch more than a cat-nap. All had superficial wounds and the mental, physical and emotional exhaustion had left them running on fumes

Finally, they were reaching their breaking point and knew that a costly mistake was inevitable. They simply couldn’t fight any more without a full night's sleep and a decent meal. Seeming to finally acknowledge that the Heroes were not toys, Hylia had dropped them in Time’s Hyrule near Castle Town, only a short walk to the Ranch.

The group had given a sigh of relief, glad to be in the safest, and most stable Hyrule despite landing in the thick snow that signified it was mid-Winter. Exhausted, they finally ascended the last hill and stumbled to a stop, soaking in the image of the warm yellow lights that were flickering inside the house and the tendril of smoke rising up from the chimney that smelled vaguely of ginger and caramelizing sugar. 

This time, it wasn't just Time who sighed in relief at the sight. The ranch, to all of them, looked like _home_.

Their spirits brightened, they had slogged through the ankle-deep snow to the red-painted door of the ranch. Malon, apparently seeing them through the frosted glass of the kitchen window had flung open the front door just as they arrived and stood beaming in the doorway.

She gave a delighted half-scream, and flung her arms around her husband’s neck, covering his face in laughing kisses that left him red-faced and grinning.

Finally releasing him, she looked over the tired faces of the rest of the group and quickly ushered them in, giving each a brief hug as they entered, pleased, but a little concerned, when every single one of them returned it.

They entered the warm farmhouse in silence, too tired to conjure even a parody of their usual banter. She ran her eyes over her husband, observant eyes noticing his slumped posture and knew with a twist of compassion and grim understanding how hard their journey must have become.

Determined to help, she had ushered them into the living room to sit by the fire.

Wild had tried to follow her into the kitchen to help prepare warm drinks, but one look at the dark circles under his dull eyes had her chasing him back to join the others.

Malon understood that these boys all shared the same spirit as her husband, knew what they must have been through, and appreciated that they needed a place of respite where they could let their guard down and know they were safe.

She had spent that morning baking, a weird paradox of both embracing, and trying to keep her mind off, the holiday season she had thought she would spend without her husband. Her kitchen now smelled of warm sugar and the fragrant, sweet, spices Time’s Hyrule favoured during their celebrations.

She put a pot of milk on the stove, adding a generous dollop of cream, some sugar and ground nuts for energy. Then, while the milk warmed, she set about cutting slices of cake and setting fresh cookies on trays.

She would work on preparing a more nutritious meal later, but for now, the boys were clearly on their last legs. They needed to eat and rest, preferably in that order, so she would have to be fast.

It was a rare occasion when she had seen her husband so visibly tired and knew that if Time was in that state, they must all be exhausted.

Biting her lip, worried but determined, she stood on tiptoes to reach the extra mugs.

Her _special_ ones.

Before her husband left on this new adventure, she had only kept four mugs. All made from the same white ceramic with a cracked glaze. But now, although she knew they probably hadn’t even realised, each Link in the group had his own cup. Every cup was just slightly different to the others and she always made sure they were given their own when they arrived.

It was her way of welcoming them home, something that was _theirs_ , whether they knew it or not. She smiled slightly and began to pour the warm, frothy milk into the mugs.

Gathering the tray of sweets and drinks, she made her way back into the living room. The boys were all sitting, silently slumped around her fireplace, apparently needing the warmth more than she realised after so long being out in the frigid Winter air.

Time had gathered their spare blankets from the linen cupboard near the stairs, and had passed them around. Their visitors now wrapped in either a blanket, their own bedroll or a combination of both.

She locked eyes with her husband, and he smiled slightly, a blanket around his shoulders. He patted the empty cushion next to him on the couch invitingly and raised his eyebrow, a clear invitation for her to join him. Her expression softened and she nodded back, moving around the room to hand out the mugs and sweets on her tray.

Each of the boys accepted first the food and then their mug with a soft, genuine thanks and tired smile.

Once she was done, she moved back to her husband, nestling into his side with a soft sigh. He wrapped the other half of the blanket around her shoulders, pulling her into a half hug.

A warm, contented silence fell over the room as each person, lost in their own thoughts, sipped at the warm, spiced milk and nibbled on the sweets, too fatigued to really eat, but understanding the need.

Malon was unsurprised when the boys, obviously _beyond_ exhausted from their journey, began to nod off.

First, as was usual, was Sky, who simply placed his empty mug on the floor next to his chair, eyes dull and half-lidded already.

She watched as he let his eyes drift closed and pulled his sailcloth off his shoulders. He hugged it to his chest, bringing it up to his nose, and inhaled, obviously finding comfort in the smell that lingered on the cloth.

His expression, still just slightly tense around his eyes, smoothed and he relaxed. He curled up slightly, feet on the ground but his head back against the headrest and drifted off with an ease that she had always envied.

She put her head on her husband’s shoulder, letting her own thoughts wander as he ran gentle fingers through her hair, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

She felt herself jolt awake from her light nap when his hand suddenly stopped, resting now on her hip. Twisting her head just slightly, she found herself smiling softly. Time’s eye was softly closed, his breathing deep and even, mouth slightly open and obviously deeply asleep.

Letting her eyes drift around the room she realised that, while she had been dozing, the others had all drifted off too. Leaving her with the rare opportunity to observe the boys unguarded.

Four, the closest to her and Time's couch had fallen asleep on his back. Her smile turned from gentle to slightly amused to see the normally self-possessed young man had his arms thrown over his head, completely out cold.

His cheeks were flushed slightly pink from the warmth of the blanket he had been given and his hair, normally so neat, was absolutely _everywhere_ in the absence of his headband which he was holding loosely in his left hand.

Wind was curled into the armrest of the couch he had claimed, legs pulled up and arms hugging the plush material of their sofa. His eyelashes looked impossibly long, sweeping down to his cheeks.

He had dark circles under his eyes and a scratch on his cheek that made him look both older, and younger than his years. Older because it reminded her of the responsibilities that had been heaped on his shoulders, and younger because it reminded her of the danger this young man was facing every day.

She found herself surprised to see that the pink-haired Legend was curled, almost impossibly small, his knees to his chest and head buried into his blanket, he was breathing very, very quietly, his breaths fluttering the pink strand of hair which had fallen over his mouth.

His expression had smoothed and relaxed in sleep, and she was surprised to see that the young man appeared to be years younger than she had thought.

Her eyes found the Hero of the Wild next, surprised because she had never seen him sleep before.

Time had told her, on their last visit, that the young man seemed to need less sleep than the rest of them. His body was used to subsisting on only a few hours a night.

Now, he was practically comatose, his long hair had come loose in its ponytail, leaving it half undone. Some of the long strands spilled over his face and shoulders and the rest remained trapped in the leather band he used to tie it. She winced in sympathy, resolving to help him with the inevitably knotted ends when he woke.

Hyrule was almost as quiet as Legend, he was curled slightly on his side, one leg stretched out, his foot peeking out from under the blanket, toes curled towards the warmth of the fire and the other bent up towards his chest.

His hands were loose and relaxed, held near his chest, one of them holding just the edge of the soft blanket as if he found the texture comforting.

Warriors had fallen asleep on his back a hand on his stomach, head tilted to the side.

Of all of the boys, he was the one who had seemed the most alert when they’d arrived.

She knew that he was a Captain in his Hyrule’s Royal Guard, and was responsible for the lives of many of his soldiers. He was used to working through his exhaustion, only giving into it when he was certain it was safe. She felt a rush of gratitude to the hard-working young man. Knowing that her husband had someone so well-trained and reliable at his elbow eased her mind.

She found her eyes lingered longest on Twilight.

Her _descendant_.

She searched his face for any familiarity, of any features that he shared with her and Time. She knew that when he was awake, the young man shared the same seriousness that her husband held.

A gravity that he would grow into, but which sometimes seemed to bewilder and rankle the others when he alternated between acting older than his years, and then, suddenly, _unexpectedly_ , giving in to his more childish urges.

She let out a breath of relief. Although obviously exhausted from their journey, all of the boys were safe, in one piece and home. When they woke, she would make them something nutritious, warm and tasty before sending them off to sleep the rest of the night away.

In the morning, she would make her traditional holiday breakfast and would hand out the small gifts she had been preparing for each of them in the months since their last visit.

She smiled at the thought and felt a trickle of excitement build in her chest at the idea of sharing the festivities with the young men. Malon had never suspected that the group would simply arrive on her doorstep on the eve of her favourite holiday, and had simply planned to hand each of them their presents when she next saw the group. 

Tomorrow, she would encourage them to rest and regain their energy, but for now, she simply allowed her eyes to drift shut and followed her husband into sleep, the gentle breathing of the others and the cracking of the logs in the fireplace soothing her nerves and allowing her to drift away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so confession... 
> 
> I wanted to write another chapter with no dialogue. I would love a few people to tell me if they noticed this had no dialogue while they were reading it, or if Malon's impressions made up for it and you didn't realise until you read this comment? 
> 
> It's something I'm working on to try and learn how to build atmosphere, so it's kind of experimental and would honestly love to see what people think. 
> 
> Thanks again  
> Lala <3


	7. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Time and Wild bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I posted this a few hours ago and then somehow deleted it. Thanks Master_Torch_Master for pointing this out!!
> 
> I'll have a read of this later, I'm not sure if this is the final version... so some edits might be needed. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for this year! <3

Time was lying on a sundrenched rock, basking in the warmth of the day’s sun and thoughts a million miles away allowing himself a rare breather from the responsibility that was a constant, heavy, weight on his shoulders.

Everyone except him and, the group's newest addition, Wild, had headed into castle town for an afternoon of shopping.

Wild, who seemed unfamiliar and uncomfortable being around other people, had opted out of their impromptu trip, and Time had decided to stay behind and catch up on his laundry, and, if he was honest, to keep the other company.

His plans hadn’t entirely come to fruition. Wild had informed him that his Shiekah slate predicted rain in the evening which meant any clothes Time washed would not dry, and the oldest had decided to take advantage of a rare afternoon of peace and quiet to simply relax.

The area, south of Ordon had so far been surprisingly low on monster activity. And Wild, after exploring the nearby forest for interesting plants and fauna to record in his compendium or use as potion ingredients had been left to his own devices.

The Champion's ears had perked up when he'd heard the gentle trickle of a nearby stream and he had decided to try practicing with the new fishing rod that Twilight had given him. Apparently, his traditional methods of fishing using remote bombs and his bare hands, although, impressive if Wind and Legend were to be believed, were not socially acceptable.

He had only had one chance to use the rod since it had been given to him, but had been pulled into a surprisingly comforting memory of fishing with his own father on a rare day off before the Calamity.

Seeing Time camped out on his nearby boulder had also left the young man surprisingly relaxed. He removed his boots and dangled his feet in the water as he fished for bass. He felt the sun’s rays on his face and gave a small smile, before he knew it he was singing softly to himself. A habit he had developed back when he was with his dad, a memory he had only very recently reacquired, but one which his body seemed to remember better than he did. 

Time cracked his eye open at the unexpected sound of singing.

Leveraging himself up on the crook of one elbow and winking against the glare of the sun, he looked around the deserted campsite, baffled. With a blink he noticed Wild sitting by the stream only a few meters away, apparently in a world of his own, fishing rod in hand and singing softly to himself.

Time quietly rolled to his feet and crept a little closer, a big fan of music after it had played such an important role in so many significant areas of his life.

Wild was sitting with his toes dipped in the stream, dappled light over the top half of his body and a small cache of three bass already next to him.

Time frowned, trying not to be heard. Wild had only been in their group for a little over a month and although he had started speaking, his voice was always, self-conscious, a little shaky and crackly as he tried to moderate his volume. Sometimes he was far too loud, and others much too quiet.

But this was different, Time could clearly hear Wild singing now and his eye widened slightly.

Wild was good. _Really good_. He was singing a beautiful song about a place far away. His voice clear and pitch perfect, despite the low volume. It had been so long since Time had heard music for music's sake, and the Champion was _so_ good, he found himself creeping even closer.

He froze when he heard a rogue twig snap under his foot, and sure enough, with a gasp, Wild wrenched his feet out of the water, dropped his rod and span, aiming a shot in his still materialising Yiga bow at Time before he had even consciously registered the sound.

‘Ah!’ He breathed, eyes much wider than normal and breathing quickened. ‘Time!’ He dropped the bow as if burned and then looked down and rescued his rod before it floated too far down stream. ‘I didn’t hear you.’

Grimacing, Time moved closer and sat on the bank beside the young man who was apparently having difficulty making eye contact. Obviously wondering if the older hero had heard him singing.

A long moment passed before Time found the words he needed to say ‘It’s…' he paused and cleared his throat. 'It’s been a long time since I’ve heard singing.’ He said in a soft voice, his hand reached up to twist his wedding ring absently. ‘My wife, Malon, you haven’t met her yet, but she sings beautifully.' He paused, eyes distant and far away, lost for a moment in a fond memory. He blinked back to the present with a slightly embarrassed cough. 'You’re very good.’ He finished quietly.

He felt, rather than saw, Wild’s head whip in his direction, a look of disbelief on the young face and Time angled a kind smile in his direction. Trying to put all of his feeling behind the genuine gesture.

The Champion ducked his head, apparently not sure what to say. His ears burning a bright red at the unexpected praise. Another long moment passed, Wild fiddling with the fishing rod and Time staring serenely into the stream.

‘Thanks.’ He whispered. ‘My father always said when I sang I caught more fish, so… it kind of became a habit. I only… just remembered that.’ He gestured towards the fishing rod in his hand. ‘When Twi gave me this.’

Time nodded, eyes on the moving water in front of them. ‘If you want to keep singing, I'd love to hear more.’ He said, carefully avoiding eye contact with the skittish young man.

Wild looked at him, absolutely bewildered. Apparently his isolation had also meant that the young man hadn’t needed to temper his facial expressions and so was as easy to read as a book.

Seeing that his presence was making the Champion self-conscious, Time leaned back against the bank and closed his eyes, out of direct line of sight of the young man. As he suspected, a few minutes later as he drifted into his familiar world of fishing, Wild began to sing again.

Time smiled slightly, careful to remain completely still. Wild was phenomenal, and he was even better when you were close enough to hear the intonation properly. He opened his eyes and watched the clouds swirling through the sky beyond the slightly shifting leaves of the trees above, Wild’s beautiful voice like a summer’s breeze, cleaning out all the negativity in his thoughts.

For the first time in a very long time, Time felt relaxed. He forgot about the black-blooded monsters and being away from his wife. He forgot about the responsibility on his shoulders, and focussed on the present.

He wondered if Wild would ever be comfortable enough to sing in front of the whole group. He thought that the Hero of Legends in particular would also appreciate hearing Wild sing. The abrasive young hero seemed to have as many memories associated with music as Time himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea behind this chapter was that a lot of the fandom considers some of the Links more musical than the others but I kind of... disagree? 
> 
> Music plays such a HUGE part in so MANY of the games that it has to leave an impact. They all share the Soul of the Hero, so I figure they all have some pretty amazing musical ability, even if they haven't officially learned an instrument. 
> 
> So... by that logic... Wild can sing...


End file.
